Julie-Su the Echidna
Julie-Su the Echidna is Freedom Fighter who was born into the Dark Legion, a sub-unit of the Nocturnus Clan, who was raised in Knothole with no memory of her life before. She is the distant cousin of Knuckles the Echidna. History Early Life Julie-Su was born in the Twilight Cage to Commander Luger, leader of the Dark Legion, and his second wife, Mari-Su. Julie-Su's life was troubled early on, as she was hated by Lien-Da and Kragok, her older half-siblings from Luger's first marriage. Shortly after an "accident" that killed her mother, Luger mysteriously disappeared. Simon, a high-ranking Dark Legion soldier and Luger's right-hand man, teleported Julie to Mobius and activated the memory-wiping chip in her brain, erasing her early memories. She was found by Rosie Woodchuck in Wood Zone shortly after Eggman's takeover of Mobotropolis. Freedom Fighter While in Knothole, Julie-Su wasn't fully liked as she was the only echidna living in Knothole and that she had bionic limbs, something she had since birth. Julie would soon stand up for a fox her age who was picked on constantly by the other kids. The two ended becoming best friends. Shortly after the Freedom Fighters' founding, Julie-Su wanted to join. Despite having no memory of her previous light, Julie had a knack for being a soldier, often commenting that there was something familiar about it to her. At some point in the past, Julie-Su came into posession of her signature proton gun as well as a tazer. At another, Julie would cross paths with Simon, who reveled everything about where Julie-Su came from. Appearance Julie-Su is a mobian echidna with purple eyes and pink fur with purple-tipped bangs and quills. As someone who was born into the Dark Legion, Julie-Su bears a cybernetic arm and most of her cybernetic parts are inside her body. Julie-Su wears a blue jacket with a gray zipper, a yellow utility belt, dark gray pants, and blue boots with a matching glove for her organic hand. As a "classic", Julie-Su wore a blue-green vest with matching pants and sneakers, a white glove on her organic arm, and her cybernetic arm is much more bulkier. In the "dreamcast era", Julie-Su wears a similar blue-green vest with blue ripped jeans, blue-green boots, and a white glove. For Bunnie and Anotine's wedding, she wore a traditional echidna tribal gown with triangular gray and green trim. On one occasion, Julie-Su wore a tan sunhat embellished with roses. She's been shown to sleep in a long, white nightshirt. Personality Julie-Su is a very dedicated member of the Freedom Fighters who often acts tough, but is really caring on the inside. Julie-Su is more of a tomboy than Sally, as she refuses to wear a dress and prefers to go into battle than to stay on the sidelines. Julie is often reserved, only getting emotional on several occasions. One of these being when she learned about her past. She posseses a short temper, and isn't afraid to confront what makes her angry. Julie cares for her fellow Freedom Fighters and sees them as her real family. Abilities Because of her family's history in the Dark Legion, Julie has sever cybernetic implants. Her cybernetic arm gives her advanced physical strength while her other implants gives her several other functions like thermal vision, beams in her eyes to act as a flashlight, anti-gravity, grappel hook, and forcefield projection. The spikes on her knuckles on her cybernetic arm also gives Julie an extra omph to her punches. Julie is an expert hacker and is trained in martial arts, making her a formidable fighter. Weapons and Equipment Julie's main weapon of choice is a double-barrel, multi-purpose proton gun and a tazer she uses to stun enemies. On one occasion, Julie-Su has used a Burst Wispon. For transportation, Julie's main mode of transportation is her Hover Cycle. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna (distant cousin and close friend) * Freedom Fighters ** Freedom Fighters *** Sally Acorn *** Antoine D'Coolette *** Bunnie D'Coolette (close friend) *** Rotor the Walrus *** Nicole the Holo-Lynx *** Elias Acorn *** Anastasia "Marsha" Vixi (best friend) *** Gold the Tenrec (girlfriend) *** Cosmo the Seedrian *** Saffron the Bee *** Angel *** Dusk *** Snowball *** Blue *** Flappy *** Thunder (pet Striking Pasha) ** The Adventurers *** Marshalia Abadeer the 4th * Team Rose ** Amy Rose ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese ** Big the Cat * The Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile (friendly rival) ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Echidnaopolis ** Jenna-Le the Echidna (distant cousin) ** Harry the Dingo ** Remington the Echidna (nephew) ** Simon the Echidna ** Floren-Ca the Echidna ** The Brotherhood of Guardians *** Locke the Echidna * G.U.N. ** Samantha Vixi ** Hope Hopkins ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat (rival) *** E-123 Omega * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Egg Army ** Badnik Horde ** Team Metal *** Metal Sonic *** Metal Knuckles *** Tails Doll * Black Arms * The Dingo Regime ** Helmut Von Stryker ** Kage Von Stryker ** Thunder Von Stryker * The Dark Legion ** Kragok the Echidna (half-brother) ** Lien-Da the Echidna (half-sister) ** Gae-Na the Echidna * Dark Princess * Dr. Finitivus * The Hooligans ** Nack the Sniper ** Bean the Dynamite ** Bark the Polar Bear * The Babylon Rouges ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albertoss Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Echidnas Category:Mobians Category:Dark Legion Category:Freedom Fighter